Dubloadz
Dave Nardolilli, or known professionally as Dubloadz ''' is a mostly dubstep artist who released a remix of Gammer's THE DROP on Monstercat. Often credited as one of the key artists in turning around the dubstep scene, '''Nardolilli has seen a lot of support within the past few years, especially from some of dubstep's top grossing artists. Timeline 2018 * Remixes ** Gammer - THE DROP *** July 18, 2018 Off-Monstercat Releases Albums * Dubloadz and the 9000 Ghosts (2017) *# Cringe Control (feat. Crichy Crich) *# Mind Eraser *# Ghosts on Acid *# Riddim Rats *# Sick Woofer *# Break the Rail (feat. Sullivan King) *# Don't Get Spooked (feat. Virtual Riot) *# For Fucks Saké *# Drunken Record *# Weapon X (feat. FuntCase) *# Bubble Bobble *# Life Goes On (feat. Anuka) *# Fight Music 2017 EPs * Fight Music (2014) *# Fight Music *# Hoodlum Havoc *# Hustle Life (with p0gman) *# Zobbed (with Sushi Samson) * Jugular (2014) *# Heat! *# Dangalang *# Ill Communication *# Sour Patch *# Whoa Dude! * Chug! Chug! (2014) *# Chug! Chug! *# Fight Music VIP *# Pocket Pussy (with Algo) *# The Foz (with Trollphace) *# Windows 95 VIP (with Kram) * Lost in the Sauce (2015) *# Lost in the Sauce (feat. Crichy Crich) *# Frogger *# Ruff Stuff (with Trampa) *# What's Poppin'? *# Biscuit Skank * Cuck Life (2016) *# Cuck Life (feat. Crichy Crich) *# Brainwashed *# Solar Sheep *# Calamari (with Barely Alive) * Stocking Cuckers (2017) *# Rotten Tomatoes (with Spag Heddy) *# Go Mad! (with Krimer) *# Death Horse (with Oolacile) * Ghost Gang (2018) *# Ghost Gang *# Don't Deal With The Devil (with Midnight Tyrannosaurus) *# Ghost Vomit (with Yakz) *# Wonk Wars (with MONXX x Rico Act) * Necronomicon (2019) *# Necronomicon *# Space Goats *# Dead Inside *# Blue Bomber (with Dack Janiels) * The House Of Ghosts (2019) *# Holy Shmo! (with Dack Janiels) *# Dungeon Crawler (with SUAHN) *# Killer Instinct (with Dack Janiels) * Dubloadz Presents: Houseloadz Vol. 1 *# Gelato (with Gullie Lamont) *# Super Hott (with Jauz) *# Turn Up The Bae *# Happy? (with Kini Solana) Singles * 2013 ** Astro Jacks * 2014 ** Furry Thing in the Snackbar ** Swamp City (with Maze) ** Battle Mode (with London Nebel) * 2015 ** Crunch Time ** Wackadoodle (with Walter Wilde) ** Dope Ass Clouds ** Back to the Future (with JVST SAY YES) * 2016 ** What's Poppin'? VIP ** Juices (with Virtual Riot) ** Juices (with Virtual Riot) (Pegboard Nerds Remix) ** Power Crystal * 2017 ** Sludge Monster (with Answerd) * 2018 ** Hungry Hippos (with Dodge & Fuski) ** Leviathan (with G-Rex) ** Salt ** Pepper ** Nitro * 2019 ** Hungry Hippos (with Dodge & Fuski) (Al Ross x 50hman Remix) ** Laserbeam (with Killzo) ** I Am The Light (with SUAHN) ** Neon Phantom (with Dion Timmer) ** Blood Of The Weak (with Spag Heddy) Remixes * 2014 ** Ganja White Night - Bubble Gum * 2015 ** Liquid Stranger x Mayor Apeshit - Weather Change * 2017 ** Excision - Virus ** Spag Heddy - Loca ** Datsik x 1000volts - Monster * 2018 ** Dion Timmer - Cyan (The Arcturians) Category:Remixers Category:Dubloadz discography Category:Rottun artists Category:Disciple artists Category:Smog artists Category:I Am Audio artists Category:Never Say Die artists